Fullmoon wo sagashite
by RedKira
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki wishes to be a fameous singer and also to find a boy who holds a place in his heart but his throat cancer prevents that. Suddenly two shinigami apper accidently spilling he only has a year left to live. yaoi grimmxichi


Fullmoon Wo Sagashite

Summary: young 14 year old Kurosaki Ichigo dreams to be a singer in hopes to find the boy who holds a place in his heart. But forbidden to by his grandmother and his doctor due to the cancer in his throat. But all this changed when two shinigami appear in his room.

(Based off fullmoon wo sagashite) (yaoi) (ichixgrim)  
few appearances from character in other animes  
disclaimer: I do not own the animes characters songs etc.

Chapter one: Negi Ramen

Ichigo sat in the waiting room beside him sat his grandmother. Ichigo looked round seeing the receptionist listening to the radio. He hummed with the song till a hand clipping him behind the head. "Ow!" he said as he looked to him grandmother. "Don't sing!" she hissed at him. Ichigo sighed he loved to sing but for the past 4 years he had be forbidden to by not just his grandmother but his doctor as well. He sighed he hated the fact that he had cancer. He had just turned 14, he hadn't even hit the prime of his life yet and he knew he may only have a few years left. His grandmother was angry at the fact he was letting his grades slipped to the point that he was going to be chucked out of school. But what was the point in getting good grades when he was going to die in a matter of years.

He looked up to hear the nurse call his name. His grandmother rose and called him forward. "Kurosaki-Kun the doctor will see you now." The nurse said softly. Ichigo walked into to the office looking up at his father figure. "Good afternoon Sohma-sensie." He said smiling warmly. The normally stoic doctor gave him a small smile. "How are you feeling today Ichigo?" he asked as he motioned Ichigo to sit in the chair in front of him as he started the check up. "Hey...Sohma-sensie ...there's this audition tomorrow...and they need a guardian signature but you know grandmother would never allow me...but you count as a..." he trailed off seeing the disproval in Harhi's eyes. "I'm sorry Ichigo but i can't allow you to do that audition. Singing puts too much stress on your throat. Now i am going to ask you again about the surgery..." he started as Ichigo stood suddenly. "NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT I WANT TO KEEP MY!" he stopped falling to his knees holding his throat pain shot through him. "Oww my..." he said as Harhi helped him up giving him a drink of water with some pain killers. "Ichigo you shouldn't shout it'll hurt your throat." He said softly. Ichigo nodded as he settled his breathing and followed Harhi for several scans.

Ichigo stirred the next morning. He sighed remembering the words of Harhi about the audition he sighed as he stood heading to the shower grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. An half an hour later he came out rubbing a towel through his brown hair. His chocolate eyes moved to the poster on his wall. His eyes scanned over it on it were the stages of the moon. It was old and pretty ruffled. It seemed like something childish for him but it was a remaindered of the red head that had a place in his heart. "Renji..." he whispered as he took out a small photo from his top draw looking at it. A much younger him having ice cream with an older boy with dark brown eyes and red hair pulled into a ponytail. He couldn't help but smile. Back in the days where Ichigo lived in an orphanage his only friend had been Renji. Sure the boy had been two years older than him but to them it didn't matter. Ichigo has slowly fallen in love with Renji but before he could confess the boy had gotten adopted and moved to America. Ichigo that day swore he would become a famous singer so he could find Renji and show Renji how much he felt for him. While he was lost in his taught, his eyes trailed to the poster where he jumped back. Something blue was pushing through it. His eyes widened when he realised that it was not something put someone with blue hair. He gaped in horror as a man with light blue hair and green markings under his cobalt eyes appeared. The guy had darker blue ears and a dark blue cat tail that flicked side to side in annoyance when the guy landed on his bedroom floor. The guy was wearing a open white jacket that had a black collar and inner trim. The jacket was short so it showed off his toned chest and the lower of his back. He wore loose hakama pants held by a thick black belt. On his back where a pair of short white wings. The man looked around 20 and also wore a scowl on his face as he looked around. Ichigo didn't get a chance to ask the cat man what was going on when from his poster two black rabbit ears poked through soon to be joined by a girl with a white top hat and short midnight hair. The rabbit girl joined the blue haired man she was a hell of a lot shorter than him. She wore a white tail coat and dress pants.

"Is this the right place?" asked the girl. The man scoffed. "Of course Rukia! If it isn't it doesn't matter!" he said rather harshly. "Um excuse me." Ichigo said but they ignored him. "Of course it matters Grimmjow where here for Kurosaki Ichigo! If this isn't his room or house then it's bad!" She said looking up to the cat man. The man, Grimmjow huffed. "Your to by the book Rukia." He said. This turned into a squabble which turned into the one named Grimmjow teasing Rukia about her height which ended up with Rukia whacking the cat eared man over the head with a small black leather bond book with golden writing several times. Ichigo sat and watched the whole thing then coughed. "As entertaining as this is..." he got ignore again as the cat man started swearing trying to grab the small book of the rabbit eared girl. Ichigo growled grabbing both his pillows and threw them. Direct hit to the sides of their heads they both blinked and looked to Ichigo to see the boy looking annoyed, "Right now that you're listening. Who are you and why are you here?" He demanded. They both blinked. "You can see us?" asked the male. When Ichigo nodded the female seemed to go into a panic attack. "Oh no this shouldn't be happening you shouldn't see us." She said gliding over to Ichigo poking his nose slightly. "Your human how can you see us?" she said sliding into a panic. Grimmjow huffed. "Were shinigami kid. We're here to look after you then guide you to the spirit world in a year time." He stopped in horror when he realised what he said. "A year..." Ichigo said softly. "I die in a year..." he said. Grimmjow nodded trying to move the subject along. "Well my name is Grimmjow and the girl is Rukia." Rukia bowed. "And together we are NEGI RAMEN!" she said doing a twirl standing back to back with Grimmjow who looked annoyed as confetti fell and vanished. Ichigo snorted. "Negi ramen! Your team is called Negi ramen!" he burst into laughter. Grimmjow huffed. "We didn't pick it the grand master did." He said looking slightly livid. Ichigo blinked. "The grand master...so he told you to watch me till I die." Rukia nodded. "Yes our orders are." She stopped for a brief moment to pull out her small notebook from her tailor coat pocket and take out a very official looking sheet. "My dearest Negi Ramen your new mission is to watch over the boy Kurosaki Ichigo age 16 for the next year. In which you are ordered to do the following. Watch over him. Make sure the last year of his life is enjoyable. Protect him from hollows, prevent harm, sadness and untimely death of Kurosaki Ichigo and when the end of his time comes. Bring him back to the spirit world with no regrets. Do me proud and good luck. The grand master." She said finishing off the latter putting the book and letter in her tailcoat pocket. Ichigo sat there looking down. "No regrets..." he said softly. Grimmjow blinked. "Oi kid..." he said starting to glide over. "You alright maybe you should lie down." He added a little worried. Ichigo stood. "No regrets. Then I must audition." He said grabbing the forum of his table and running out giving his grandmother a small shout. "Going to study!" he said running out and down the street trying to call down a taxi.  
Rukia blinked. "shit." Cursed Grimmjow. "What we do?" Rukia sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We go after him. Hurry Grimmjow!" she said picking up a fast glide. Grimmjow followed. "Damn this kids going to be trouble." He said as he glided through the wall and up spotting the strawberry getting into a taxi.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review. Also i'm doing a small contest. Design Grimmjow an outfit. will take discribtions and pictures. Prize will be a twist or event of the fic of your choice. Thanks Red 


End file.
